


Whatever I Want (I Get)

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: MacGyver and Jack need information from Murdoc. But Murdoc wants something in exchange, of course… (Unbeta'd)





	Whatever I Want (I Get)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for murdocsmacattack over on Tumblr. This is a very dark story. I mean it. I would consider it borderline non-con even though there’s no sex. So beware. If that’s not for you, then avoid!

“Are we really considering asking that madman for help?” Jack yells furiously and points at one of the big screens at the front of the room.

Murdoc’s sitting behind the table in the interrogation room downstairs, looking very pleased; he knows that since they took him out of prison and brought him here, they must need something from him. And he’s right.

Matty sighs. “Jack, I understand your anger, I really do. But unless you have a better idea how to get Riley and Bozer back, we have  _no choice_. Do I need to remind you it’s been almost twenty four hours since the Blue Dawn took them and we’re no closer to finding them?” She sounds as frustrated as they all feel.

Jack clenches his jaw and looks away.

“She’s right, Jack,” Mac says softly. “With every minute that terrorist organization has Riley and Bozer in their hands, our chances of finding them alive are getting smaller. Murdoc knows their leader, he worked with him in the past. He might have valuable information.”

Taking a step closer, Jack glares at him. “Really? You too? Do  _I_ need to remind  _you_ what happened the last time you let that psycho get into that head of yours, wonder boy?” He points at Mac’s head. “You couldn’t get him out for days, don’t think I haven’t noticed!”

“I could take a crack at him,” Cage offers. “I  _am_ a trained interrogator, after all.”

“Or we could use his son as leverage again,” Matty suggests but it’s obvious it doesn’t sit well with her, using a kid.

Mac sighs and shakes his head. “No. He won’t let himself be forced, not again,” he tells Matty, then he turns to Cage. “And not to downplay your interrogation skills, but Jack’s right, Murdoc  _is_ mad; unless he actually feels like it, he won’t tell us anything.”

“So, what do you suggest?” Jack asks, still riled up.

Sighing again, Mac rubs his forehead. “I will have to go and  _ask_ him for help, there’s no way around it. There must be something he wants” –he winces– “especially if it’s me offering.”

“Mac…” Jack objects, frowning.

Mac looks at him. “For Riley and Bozer.”

* * *

When Murdoc sees MacGyver and Jack enter the interrogation room - “I’m not letting you go in alone, so don’t even try!” - his whole face lights up. “ _MacGyver_! What a pleasant surprise. You do know how to brighten my day.”

Mac swallows a growl.  _Jesus Christ!_ He pulls out a chair and sits down opposite Murdoc; Jack remains standing in the corner. “We need information,” Mac says, getting right to the point.

Murdoc raises his eyebrows. “What? No ‘hello’? No ‘how have you been since we’ve seen each other last?’”

“Cut the crap, you bastard!” Jack snaps angrily.

Murdoc glares at him. “Shh, let the adults talk, Jack,” he shushes him, and when Jack starts forward furiously, Murdoc lifts a finger, handcuffs rattling on the table. “Don’t forget, you sent for me. So, unless you plan on waterboarding me, I can return to my cell  _any time I want_.” The last part he says in a voice as cold as ice, dropping the act for a moment.

Raising a hand, Mac says, “It’s okay, Jack.” 

He waits till Jack returns to the corner - Jack does so rather reluctantly - then he looks straight at Murdoc. “We need information on the terrorist organization Blue Dawn. We know you worked with their leader at least once in the past. We need you to tell us where we can find their headquarters.”

Murdoc leans forward. “And what do I get in exchange?” he asks with gleaming eyes.

Mac grits his teeth. “What do you want?”

Grinning wide, Murdoc whispers, “What I’ve always wanted, MacGyver. To get to know you better.”

Jack starts forward again. “You damn–”

“ _Fine_!” Mac snaps before Jack can say anything more and ignores Jack’s sputtering in the background. “What would that entail?”

Murdoc’s eyes widen with absolute glee. “Oh, my,  _my_. Your need does have to be truly dire if you’re willing to go that far. I wonder, who did the Blue Dawn hurt? Who did they…  _take_?” he hazards a guess, gauging their reaction. “Ah, yes…”

Mac doesn’t let Murdoc get to him. Or, at least he tries. “What  _exactly_ do you want, Murdoc?”

Tilting his head to the side, Murdoc regards him for a long moment. Finally, he says, “Five minutes. Five minutes with  _you_. Without the handcuffs” –he rattles the things– “and you’ll let me do  _whatever_ I want.”

“Absolutely not!” Jack yells and steps forward, slamming his hands against the table angrily. “No way will you get within a touching distance of him. I won’t allow it. Over my dead body! Do you hear me?”

But Murdoc doesn’t react, he just stares at MacGyver challengingly, his eyes saying,  _How much do you want that info? How desperate are you?_

Mac swallows hard, clenching his hands into fists under the table. “Fine,” he agrees harshly.

“What?” Jack whirls on him. “Have you completely lost your marbles now?”

Murdoc’s just sits there, smiling.

“Under two conditions,” Mac says. “One, Jack stays in the room–”

“Well, of course I’m staying!” Jack shouts but they’re still not paying him any mind, staring each other in the eyes.

“And two, whatever you do - no permanent damage,” Mac adds with his heart hammering hard in his chest. The idea of letting this man anywhere near him scares the living daylights out of him but he really doesn’t see another option.

“Agreed,” Murdoc says without losing his smile. Then he leans forward. “But I  _also_ have two conditions. One, Lumberjack over here will hold back; one word from him, one move and the deal’s off. And two” –his grin turns nasty– “the same goes for you, MacGyver. Five minutes and you’ll just let me…  _touch_.”

Jack straightens up. “Jesus,” he breathes out. “ _Jesus_ , you can’t be serious!”

“Do we have a deal, MacGyver?” Murdoc purrs.

Mac closes his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down his racing heart. He’s perfectly safe here. It’ll be uncomfortable, of that he has no doubt, but it’s just five minutes. Five minutes of this man doing…  _whatever_ he wants, and they’ll have the information they need to save Riley and Bozer.  _Just five minutes_.

He opens his eyes. “Deal.”

“Mac, no!” Jack protests.

But Mac cuts him off. “Jack, open his handcuffs and stand back.” He looks at Jack firmly. “I mean it. Whatever happens,  _stand back!_ ” Then, seeing Jack’s worried face, his own expression softens a little. “It’ll be fine. It’s five minutes, that’s all. And then we’ll have what we came for and everyone will be safe.”

Jack holds his eyes a moment longer and it’s obvious how torn he is, how much he doesn’t want to do it. But they don’t have a choice. With a growl, he walks up to Murdoc and unlocks his handcuffs.

Before he returns to his corner, though, Jack leans in and whispers in Murdoc’s ear, “I have a gun, you perv. And if you hurt him, I swear to God, I’ll shoot you.” Then he sets his stopwatch and says, “Five minutes.”

Murdoc rubs his wrists and with a small smile, he gets up and walks around the table slowly to stand behind Mac. And then he just stands there, drawing out the anticipation until Mac feels he might explode. He wants the man to just get on with… with  _whatever_ it is he wants from Mac.

There’s a rustle behind Mac and then Murdoc whispers into his ear, “You smell really… delicious, MacGyver.” He runs his nose through the short hair at Mac’s nape and sniffs at him.

Mac closes his eyes and shudders, breathing harshly. He stiffens when Murdoc settles his hands on his shoulders and runs them down his arms, then up again, over his shoulders to settle them around Mac’s throat. He squeezes, restricting Mac’s breathing slightly, sliding his thumbs up and down the back of Mac’s neck, fingers pressed against Mac’s Adam’s apple. Mac swallows compulsively, eyes still closed, hands clenched into fists on his thighs.

Applying light pressure, Murdoc forces Mac to bend his head forward. Breath hitches in Mac’s throat and his eyes fly open when Murdoc praises him quietly, “So obedient, as I knew you would be. Ah, ah, ah,” Murdoc warns him when he feels Mac freeze and start pulling away. “Remember our deal, MacGyver. I still have time left.”

Mac shudders again as Murdoc leans closer, over his shoulder. Mac’s back is now pressed against Murdoc’s chest with nothing but the chair between them. Murdoc lets go of Mac’s throat and runs his left hand down Mac’s chest to press it against Mac’s madly beating heart. With his right Murdoc grips Mac’s chin and turns Mac’s head towards him. Their eyes are only inches apart.

Mac’s shivering constantly now and his heart’s skipping beats. He wants to push this madman off, to punch him, to  _run_! He knows he’s safe - _he is, he is, he is!_  - that Jack’s right there with them, he can feel his looming presence in the corner, but it’s not helping and he can feel himself starting to panic. He  _never_ panics! This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea!

With a predatory grin, Murdoc whispers, “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” And then he licks Mac’s face, running his tongue across Mac’s cheek, stopping at the corner of Mac’s mouth, lapping at it and smacking his lips.

And Mac stops breathing altogether, he  _can’t_ breathe, this was a bad idea, bad idea,  _bad idea_. He’s staring straight at Murdoc but he doesn’t really see him. He needs to get out,  _he needs out_! But if he moves, it’s over and it was for nothing and–

 _“Five minutes!”_  Jack snaps and he sounds positively livid. He rushes forward, and grabbing Murdoc, he pulls him off Mac. He drags the madman across the room, as far away as he can without leaving it, and he pushes Murdoc against the wall so hard that Murdoc’s head hits it with a loud crack.

And Murdoc’s laughing! He’s hooting with laughter, all teeth and mad gleam in the eyes. And he’s yet to take his eyes off Mac, he’s staring at him, yelling, “You do taste as good as I thought, MacGyver. I’ll remember. Next time we meet,  _I’ll remember_!”

Mac can’t take it anymore. He can’t stay in one room with the guy. He needs to get out! He needs out, now!

Jumping to his feet, Mac’s at the door in two long strides. He throws it open and rushes out, gasping for breath. He can hear Jack calling his name and Murdoc’s still laughing and he continues down the hall till he can’t hear them anymore, till everything’s quiet.

Only then does he finally stop. He wipes his face off with his sleeve, hard, and he keeps rubbing the spot that Murdoc licked till it hurts, but he can still feel the psycho on him. He's going to be sick.

There’s a soft voice behind him, asking, “You okay?”  _Jack._

Mac swallows convulsively and then he takes a deep breath and another to pull himself back together. Only then does he turn around. Jack’s watching him with deep concern in his eyes, keeping a respectful distance. Mac’s grateful for that.

“Yeah,” he replies a little hoarsely. “I’m fine. Did he tell you–”

Jack nods. “Yeah, I got the address. Matty’s already rallying the troops. We leave in fifteen minutes.”

Mac takes another deep breath and tries to push away the knowledge that they saw, Matty and Cage, that they watched Murdoc do…  _that_. That there’s actually a recording of…  _that_. He’ll have to ask Matty to delete it.

“Hey,” Jack says gently. “It’s over. You don’t ever need to come anywhere near that freak again. I promise. He’s going back to prison and you don’t ever have to see or talk to him again. Alright?”

“Yeah,” Mac replies quietly. “Yeah, it’s over, it’s all over…”

Somehow, he doubts it, though.

* * *

Two months later, Murdoc escapes again. 


End file.
